1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connector apparatus and, more particularly, to apparatus for connecting coaxial cable, such as used in the cable television industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the cable television industry, there is a need to connect coaxial cables, and the prior art connector elements invariably do not make appropriate metal to metal contact to prevent radiation leakage. That is, there is typically a leakage of radiation at the connector elements. Radiation leakage is an undesirable characteristic and, is monitored in a CATV system under F.C.C. regulations, so as to insure minimum radiation.
The apparatus of the present invention makes metal to metal contact between the elements involved and accordingly substantially eliminates radiation leakage.